User blog:I likes Wolves/Let's Try More Light-Hearted Stories!
Okay so, this is, umm, a story about my persona Wolfie and she travels through one of my friend's favorite stories of mine. I will add some people from DCW if you would like to be in. The story this is based off of is a story I am writing called ''The Difference ''and well it's really just random, so if you want to be in I'm more than happy to add you... Anyway, Let's get started! 'Chapter One- A Writer's Dream' Wolfie skidded to stop next to her friend. Wolgie looked at her annoyed-which was the only expression he really had-for being late. "Sorry I'm late...I-I had to...run all...the way...here..." Wolfie said between gasps. Wolgie shook his head and motioned her to follow him. It was only a few hours ago that Wolgie had called her saying he had found something that would interest her. Wolfie had bugged him what it was, but man was Wolgie stubborn. He just told her that it would be interesting. "We're here," Wolgie said. He clicked his boots together and held his arms out. Wolfie looked around but saw nothing besides boring old trees. She crossed her arms and pouted. "What exactly is 'here'?" "Come..." Wolgie motioned again and Wolfie followed. Wolfie was growing tired when Wolgie stopped again. She almost ran into him, since he stopped abruptly. It took her a minute to figure out that they weren't in the forest anymore. No, now they were in a feild as vast as an ocean. Then, Wolfie figured it out. "No Way! This is exactly how I pictured it! But...how?" Wolfie said in awe. The feild was a place close to a town made up in one of the books she was writing. This town was full of people who had...abnormities. These people were better known in stories as The Difference. '' "I was just walking here when I saw this...I walked straight back to you before I decided to see if this was actually the feild..." Wolgie whispered silently. Wolfie nodded and pointed to the flowers, bushes and fruit in the feild. Just how she had pictured it. There was no way that a place EXACTLY like the place in her mind could exist. Just then a girl walked out to the feild with a basket. Her hair was a bright shade of red. Wolfie stepped back a little and Wolgie followed. By accident, Wolgie fell over a log making a sound loud enough for the red-head to turn around. The red-head stared at them long and hard, then began to walk over. Wolfie would have ran if she hadn't known the speed she had given the red-headed girl. "Who are you?" The girl yelled, still walking toward them. Wolfie stuttered, "I-I'm...uhh...W-Wolfie..." The girl's face showed a slight amount of recognition. Then she smiled wide and ran to the black haired girl. The red-head hugged her tight. "I've never actually seen you before so yeah..." The red-head giggled. "But you remember who I am, right?" Wolfie smiled, "You're Maralin...oh and that's Wolgie right there..." Wolfie wasn't sure how Maralin knew her since she never added herself in the story, but hey if this story world exists than Wolfie has no right to question it. Wolfie wasn't sure if this was just another one of her dreams, so she pinched her self. It hurt. She flinched at the pain. "Umm...so how does this world exist? Besides my imagination I mean..." Wolfie asked. She held her cheek. Maralin gave her a stange look and frowned. "It's always existed..." The red-head said softly. "Every world you've heard in your stories exists somewhere, you just have to look for it.." Wolfie smiled. She imagined seeing a world from a fairytale. Wolfie grabbed Wolgie's hand. "Come'on we should check out the town!" She yelled cheerily. Maralin smiled and they all walked the long distance to the town. 'Chapter Two- Just...How?''' Maralin had led the way to the camp, while Wolfie cheered behind her. "I'm going to a place I created from my brain!" Wolfie cheered. "We're here Wolfie..." Wolgie said annoyed. Wolfie looked around at the town before her; Exactly how she had pictured it in her mind. The buildings were all colors of the rainbow and most of the people walking around were kids and teenagers. Wolfie smiled, this was truly weird, but she could care less. When Wolfie caught sight of a magenta-haired girl, she ran off. Wolgie chased after her and ran into some one. He snarled at the girl. "Now-now...I think you need an attitude adjustment," the girl huffed. She smoothed her ruffles on her dress and walked away. Wolgie shook his head and ran to Wolfie-she was probably the only one with a normal hair color. "Wolfie," Wolgie poked her in the back. Wolfie turned around and poked him in the stomach. "Don't ever do that again." "Don't you think we should be heading back." Wolfie shrugged in reply. "You don't know?" "I don't." "Umm...if I'm not bothering you...what do you mean by 'heading back'?" A girl spoke behind them. "Nothing!" The two answered in unison. "Well it is getting late out, so maybe you guys should stay over night. Wouldn't want the beasts to come out and eat ya' now would you?" The girl laughed. "Beasts?" Wolgie asked. "The beasts are just really big wolves, and they eat people!" Wolfie smiled "Why are you smiling?" "Wait, wasn't it only 1pm when we left?" Wolgie turned to Wolfie who gave him a puzzled expression. "I don't know, but if it is getting late out, we have no choice but to head inside," Wolfie replied. Wolgie nodded. Category:Blog posts